ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Murai
| image = | race = Human | nationality = Japanese | birthday = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = Shadow Ninja Clan | occupation = Ninja | previous occupation = | partner = | previous partner = | relatives = Ryu Hayabusa (Nephew) | debut = Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) | japanese voice = Banjô Ginga | english voice = Neil Ross }} Murai is a videogame character from Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) and it's variants Ninja Gaiden Black and Ninja Gaiden Sigma. He is the uncle of Ryu Hayabusa and the Master Ninja of the Shadow Clan ninja. Appearances Murai has a tall and large muscular build with long white hair, a large tattoo on his bicep and a scar under his right eye, showing him as an old but extremely fit man. His ninja outfit consist of a gi, tabi boots, armbands and a head band. Personality Murai is power hungry, ruthless and very manipulative. He is more than willing to kill his closest ally and nephew after they outlive their use, all for the pursuit of power. He views his Shadow ninjas as expendable canon fodder. History Originally a member of the Hayabusa clan, Murai became a rogue ninja and left under unknown circumstances to start up his own ninja clan, declaring his rogue ninja clan: the Shadow clan. His main base of operations is the Ninja Fortress near the Hayabusa village, where he gathers intel through his network of ninja. The Shadow ninja clan is on neutral terms with the Hayabusa clan. Plot Ninja Gaiden Residing within the Shadow clan's Ninja Fortress, Murai carefully orchestrates and sets in motion his master plan to gain the power of a dark deity. His first act was to tip off the location of the Dark Dragon Blade to the Vigoorian Emperor. Knowing that the Vigoorian Emperor would send his general, the Greater Fiend Doku and an army of Vigoorian Samurai warriors to retrieve the Dark Dragon Blade, Murai gets his young servant Ayane to lure his nephew Ryu Hayabusa away from the Hayabusa village for "special training" at the Ninja Fortress. In the Ninja Fortress, Ryu is ambushed by Murai's Shadow Ninjas. After defeating waves of Shadow Ninjas, Ryu finally faces Murai and they fight to a standstill. They then have a conversation of tea, where Murai inquires about the Dragon Sword and Dark Dragon Blade, to which Ryu apprehensively answers. While Ryu is away from his village, Doku attacks with his army of Samurai slaughtering the villagers and razing the building in a hellish fire. Ayane arrives to inform Murai about the attack, prompting Ryu to quickly rush back to his village. After many fierce battles where Ryu took down the Samurai army, an exhausted Ryu is cut down by Doku and the superior Dark Dragon Blade wielded by the Greater Fiend. Upon Ryu's resurrection by the Hayabusa Guardian spirit, Murai manipulates Ryu further, directing Ryu's rage at the Vigoorian Empire, motivating him to pursuing Doku and urging Ryu to slaughter all who stands in his way without mercy, for only the deaths of many would feed call out the Dark Dragon Blade. As Ryu journeyed to Vigoor, Murai donned his Dark Disciple persona as well as sending Gamov and Ayane to watch Ryu's progress. Under the guise of the Dark Disciple, Murai watches from behind the scenes as events unfold and realities start to shift and twist. This cumulates in a final epic battle between Ryu and Vigoor in his deity form. As Murai expected, Ryu defeats Vigoor and barely escapes with the aid of Rachel, resulting in the Dark Dragon Blade falling right before a patiently waiting Dark Disciple. Revealing that he is indeed the Dark Disciple, Murai finally puts his master plan into full swing and grabs the Dark Dragon Blade for himself. With his new powers Murai quickly vaporizes his ally Gamov and transforms into the Devil Incarnate. With the power of the Dark Dragon, Murai fights a tough battle with his nephew, trying to kill him. However he underestimates Ryu's abilities and the strength ot the True Dragon Sword, ultimately resulting in his downfall and defeat. Wounded by Ryu, the fiendish Murai drops the Dark Dragon Blade, and collapses, falling into a deep cavern. Powers and Abilities General *'Agility': As a human Murai is quick at close range, but not as acrobatic as Ryu. As the Devil Incarnate, Murai's speed greatly increases, moving at blinding speeds. *'Strength': Murai has immense strength and is able to easily throw Ryu around like a ragdoll. *'Stealth': He shows a secretive nature and stealth ability when in his Dark Disciple persona. *'Acrobatics': Murai is very fast and acrobatic when empowered by the Dark Dragon Blade. *'Hand to Hand': Murai has an outstanding ability to throw his opponents. Techniques *'Counter Attack': Murai's ability to counter strikes against him. *'Levitation': As the Devil Incarnate, Murai is able to float in mid air, setting himself up for dive attacks. *'Spin Thrust': In his Devil Incarnate form, Murai is able to do this move where he flies at his opponent spinning head first with the Dark Dragon Blade pointed like a drill. *'Summon Dark Dragon': Murai's Devil Incarnate's ultimate attack, he teleports away to a clear area and summons a black serpentine Japanese dragon to attack his enemy. Weapons & Equipment *'Nunchaku': This is Murai's signature weapon, he is a master with this weapon able to strike, counter, throw and deflect projectiles back at his opponent. *'Dark Dragon Blade': With the fully charged Dark Dragon Blade in his hand, Murai transforms into a fiendish Devil Incarnate, granting him increased speed, strength and deadly supernatural abilities. *'Windmill Shurikens': As the Devil Incarnate, Murai is able to summon a group of these large shurikens and telekinetically toss them at his enemy. Strategy * When first encountered, Murai will be wielding the nunchuku. He proceeds towards you slowly, but will somersault at times to get to you quickly. Attacking head on is suicide, as his nunchuku attacks are quick and can deal a large amount of damage before you can counter back. Get too close and he'll perform a devastating grab. If you attempt to flee from him do not jump, as his nunchuks have a wide range of attack, instead somersault then jump back. The best recommended tactic to use would be to run up a surrounding wall and perform a drop attack when he is close. He is likely not to block it or evade and deals a moderate amount of damage. *In his devil incarnate form and as the final boss of Ninja Gaiden Murai will be wielding the Dark Dragon Blade. His combos are devastating but easy to avoid. The best tactic would be to perform a mid air homing attack as it is quick an nimble. He is a fairly easy boss and can usually be defeated in one try given you have a moderate amount of elixirs or health. Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden I Characters Category:Enemies